1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments relate to instant messages, and particularly to redirecting instant messages from one system to another system.
2. Description of Related Art
There exists a growing popularity in instant messaging services. Instant messaging (IM) is a form of real-time communication between two or more people based on typed text. The text is conveyed via computers connected over a network such as the Internet.
Instant messaging offers real-time and/or near-time communication and allows easy collaboration, which might be considered more akin to genuine conversation than email's “letter” format. In contrast to e-mail, the parties know whether the peer is available because most systems allow the user to set an online status or away message so that peers are notified when the user is available, busy, or away from the computer.
Instant messaging allows instantaneous communication between a number of parties simultaneously, by transmitting information quickly and efficiently, featuring immediate receipt of acknowledgment or reply. In certain cases IM involves additional features, which make it even more popular, i.e., to see the other party, e.g. by using web-cams, or to talk directly for free over the Internet.
Currently, when utilizing instant messaging from one computer and then subsequently logging into the instant messaging session from another computer, the first computer may automatically be logged off. Although new messages may be sent to the second computer, messages already delivered to the first computer would remain on the first computer screen until the user returns to the first computer and dismisses them. Thus, the delivered messages would not be delivered to the user in a timely fashion.
Some messengers permit being logged on from multiple (locations) computers at once and allow the current chat record to be fully available at all locations. This requires the instant messenger to support synchronous logins from multiple devices, however, which may be unwanted complexity to support, or may be considered a security issue. Without the extra complexity and security issues, it would be desirable to have a method to prevent messages from being untimely even if messages have been delivered to a computer that has been automatically logged off.